It is known that graft modified ethylene/α-olefin random copolymer compositions grafted with an unsaturated carboxylic acid or its derivative are used as a bonding composition for polar resins having difficulty in bonding with polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate, etc or polyolefins such as polycarbonate, etc (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). These ethylene type modified resin compositions have excellent adhesion properties at ordinary temperature. These compositions, however, have a problem in that adhesive force is greatly lowered in a high temperature atmosphere, for example, in handling a laminate with polyethylene terephthalate at high temperatures or in a hot water, to cause delamination.
As an adhesive resin composition having improved adhesion strength in a high temperature region, an adhesive resin composition made of a modified polyolefin resin composition is known now (see Patent Document 3). The resin composition, however, is insufficient in adhesive strength at room temperature and at high temperatures in continuously molding with a practical molding machine and thereby cannot satisfy the use under wide conditions from room temperature to high temperatures.    Patent document 1: JP-A-S61(1986)-270155    Patent document 2: JP-A-S62(1987)-158043    Patent document 3: JP-A-22002-273838